


15.20 Carry On: Revised to Soothe Your Soul

by redheadoldsoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadoldsoul/pseuds/redheadoldsoul
Summary: Revised script of Supernatural episode 15.20 because 2020 was a crap year and we all deserved better.Carry On but with the focus on the character development we've seen, the family Supernatural has built, and the Destiel we deserved (before the Spanish Dub).Credit to Andrew Dabb for the original sections he wrote.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	15.20 Carry On: Revised to Soothe Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is as cathartic to read as it was to write.   
> Recommend listening to the songs as well.

## SUPERNATURAL 15.20 Carry On 

### Originally Written By: Andrew Dabb Revised By: redheadoldsoul 

### (because no one deserved a 2020 like this)

##  PREVIOUSLY 

#### SAM (resolved) 

We’re surrendering 

#### DEAN (fed-up)

We’ll kill each other!

#### CHUCK (waving his hand at the brothers in glee)

I’m kinda enjoying this story now.

##### Montage of everyone disappearing and CASTIEL being taken by the EMPTY as CHUCK speaks over the footage. 

#### CHUCK

-the two of you, rotting on a lifeless planet. 

## THEN 

##### Footage of CHUCK beating up SAM and DEAN during their final face down. 

#### CHUCK (angry) 

Why are you smiling? 

#### SAM (supporting DEAN) 

Because you lose. 

##### JACK absorbs all of CHUCK’S power 

#### CHUCK (human and confused) 

What did you do?

##### Montage of JACK absorbing power from LUCIFER and MICHAEL, becoming stronger as DEAN speaks 

#### DEAN

Your boys showed up to duke it out and it turned Jack here into a power vacuum.

#### SAM

Then you killed your own son 

#### DEAN 

releasing all kinds of God power 

##### Flash forward to post fight as the brothers address JACK who now has the power of God 

#### SAM (asking JACK)

What do we call you?

#### JACK (shrugs with a smile)

I’m me

##### Pan to the brother’s faces as he talks. 

#### JACK

People won’t need to pray to me or to sacrifice to me 

##### JACK leaves. Flash to the brothers alone in the bunker. 

#### SAM 

With Chuck not writing our story anymore, we get to write our own. 

#### DEAN 

Finally free.

##### Montage of the brother driving BABY down the highway. 

  
  


## NOW 

##### Ride Captain Ride by Blues Image plays as background DEAN’s alarm goes off at 8:00 am, beer bottles in the background, as he tries to hit the off button and misses. Eventually gets it with an exasperated grunt. Stretches and sits up in bed looking around his messy room with new dog bowls added. MIRACLE comes running into the room and jumps on the bed as DEAN rubs his eyes and snuggles MIRACLE. 

#### DEAN (talking to MIRACLE)

Ah hey buddy, good morning!

##### SAM goes for a run in the morning, pausing to take in the beautiful scenery. He breathes deeply as he stares out over a lake, at peace. 

##### DEAN brushes his teeth, staring in the mirror as he rubs his eyes. SAM walks into his room, drying his hair in a towel before he pulls on a shirt. SAM is cooking veggie bacon and eggs as DEAN walks into the kitchen in his robe and pjs, humming at breakfast being done. Toast pops up and SAM turns. 

#### SAM 

It’s hot.

##### DEAN ignores him a grabs a piece. 

#### DEAN (struggling to hold bread, dropping it)

Hot! Ah bread!

##### Music fades. The brothers sit down to breakfast as DEAN sips a cup of coffee, SAM enjoying veggie bacon as DEAN frowns at him. 

#### DEAN 

We finally have free will and you still want to eat that crap?

##### SAM glares in response at DEAN as he eats the bacon. 

#### SAM 

Do you still want to eat pie?

#### DEAN (extremely offended) 

How dare you? Those are not the same thing – 

##### Phone rings as SAM rolls his eyes and answers it. DEAN continues to sip his coffee as DONNA’s voices plays over the phone. 

#### DONNA (faint through the phone)

Heya Sam. We got our final check in on our end, everyone’s back. 

##### SAM nods to DEAN who visibly relaxes. SAM puts DONNA on speaker.

#### SAM 

Thanks again Donna for helping us track everyone down. 

#### DEAN 

We appreciate Jody and your help on this. 

#### DONNA 

Heya Dean, glad to do it. 

##### Pause for a moment on the phone before DONNA continues. 

#### DONNA

Anyhoo, why don’t you fellas come around? Folks have got some questions and Jody, the girls, and I owe ya dinner.

##### SAM looks to DEAN, DEAN nods. 

#### SAM 

We’ll be there, Donna. 

#### DONNA (excited)

Okeydokes, we’ll see ya when ya get here.

##### SAM hangs up the phone and continues to eat as DEAN stares at him. 

#### SAM (to DEAN putting down his bacon)

What?

#### DEAN (taking a sip of coffee before gesturing to SAM’s hair)

So that’s stickin around too?

##### SAM frowns, grabs his plate of food and leaves the kitchen. 

#### DEAN (calling out after him)

Come on Sammy, you don’t have to pretend you like it anymore!

##### SAM flips off his brother and heads to his room. DEAN laughs and continues to drink coffee, glancing over to MIRACLE. 

#### DEAN (whispering to MIRACLE) 

It’ll happen. 

## SUPERNATARL (title card)

  
  


## ACT I

##### BABY pulls up outside JODY’s house with various cars parked. All the people from apocalypse world mill about as DEAN and SAM step out. MIRACLE goes running past a surprised JODY to CLAIRE who leans down to pull the dog into her arms as KAIA joins her. JODY and DONNA come forward first, breaking from their conversations to pull the brothers into hugs. JODY pulls back from a hug with DEAN to glance around him at the empty impala. 

#### JODY (confused)

Where’s Cas and Jack?

##### DEAN clears his throat and shakes his head as JODY sighs and rubs DEAN’s back. 

#### JODY

I’m sorry. 

##### DEAN nods, clearing his throat once more to pull away and looks at those gathered. Apocalypse CHARLIE waves as she keeps one hand in STEVIE’s. Apocalypse BOBBY coming to join them.

#### BOBBY 

Alright, you boys got some explaining to do. What the hell was all that?

##### SAM and DEAN share a glance as SAM speaks. 

#### SAM 

Let’s get everyone together. 

##### BOBBY shrugs as JODY calls out for everyone to join them in the house. Camera pans around the packed living room. KAIA and CLAIRE sit at the foot of the couch, pressed closed together petting MIRACLE as ALEX and PATIENCE stand with JODY and DONNA, JODY’s hand on ALEX’s shoulder. STEVIE holds CHARLIE in her arms, head resting on her shoulder as they stare at the brothers. BOBBY sits surrounded by other unnamed hunters who all keep their eyes on SAM. They are wrapping up the explanation of what happened. 

#### SAM (addressing the crowd)

So the other worlds are gone, but ours is safe now.

#### BOBBY (looking around at the others then back at SAM)

So that’s it? No more Chuck, no more black dust smiting, we are safe?

#### DEAN (nodding drawing hands in finish gesture)

That’s it. Free will, no strings, no stories. 

##### The hunters murmur as they look around at each other, uncertain, but excited. 

#### DONNA

And Jack?

##### The others nod, quiet. SAM and DEAN look at each other and DEAN exhales looking at them. 

#### DEAN 

He’s found his purpose.

#### SAM 

Look we know this is a lot to process, but we’re here. We’ll be around if you’ve got questions. 

##### The camera pans through the crowd as some of the hunters start to leave while others mill about as the meeting ends. DEAN talks with DONNA and JODY. The camera continues to pan as a flash of EILEEN shows. She’s standing with her arms crossed in the back room, smiling at SAM. SAM moves away from his brother, his path to get to EILEEN is interrupted by various hunters who greet him and thank him. SAM responds in kind, finally making it to EILEEN who smiles and signs.

#### EILEEN 

Hey Sam. Do you have my car?

##### SAM laughs with tears forming in his eyes as he pulls her into a hug. EILEEN sinks into the hug in response, quiet as they continue to hold each other. When they pull apart SAM speaks first, signing as EILEEN wipes her eyes.

#### SAM 

It’s back at the bunker. 

##### He pauses taking her in, uncertain.

#### SAM 

You could come back with us…to get it. 

#### EILEEN (nods, grinning at him)

I’d like that. 

##### SAM sniffles, clearing his throat with a nod as they turn to where DEAN, JODY, DONNA, and the girls are watching them. CLAIRE gives SAM a wicked grin as DEAN gives his brother a thumbs up and winks. JODY smacks DEAN’s arm as they smile. Camera fades to dinner. All other hunters have left. JODY, DONNA, the girls, SAM, DEAN, and EILEEN all sit at the table eating and passing around dishes over unintelligible chatter. SAM’s arm rests on the back of EILEEN’s chair, DEAN sitting at his other side as he keeps sneaking food to MIRACLE under the table, there is laughter.

#### JODY 

So now that – (she waves to the sky) is gone, what’s next?

#### DEAN (shrugs, mouth full)

Keep hunting, I guess.

##### SAM glances at EILEEN. EILEEN smiles at him, they don’t answer. 

#### JODY (glancing to DONNA and the others)

Well we’re always here. (She glances back at the brothers, pointing a fork between them) Maybe now you’ll come around more often. 

##### DEAN and SAM look at each other sheepishly and nod. DONNA and ALEX each bring a pie dish over to the table as DEAN looks up with pure excitement. They put the dishes down on the table as DEAN stares at them with joy when the covers are removed. 

#### DEAN (whispering) 

It’s just so beautiful. 

#### CLAIRE 

Are you crying, old man?

#### DEAN 

What? No! You’re crying. 

#### CLAIRE (rolls her eyes and starts cutting the pies)

Real mature. 

##### Everyone starts to dig in and pass around plates as DEAN takes two slices of each. SAM slowly reaches over and shoves a piece into DEAN’s face as he laughs. He pulls the plate away as DEAN sits in shock, pie falling to the table. EILEEN shakes her head in amusement as the others laugh.

#### SAM 

I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time. 

##### DEAN deadpan ignores him and scraps the pie from his face to eat it as the laughter continues. Music picks up as a montage starts. Piece of My Heart by Big Brother & The Holding Company, Janis Joplin plays in the background. SAM and DEAN continue to hunt, now in a trio as EILEEN moves into the bunker with them. DEAN takes trips up to Sioux Falls to train the girls, taking walks through the forest with CLAIRE and KAIA with MIRACLE. The bunker becomes a central hub for hunters as people pop in and out the brothers chatting with them and passing on the lore. Seasons pass in the background of each shot. Flashes slow as a wedding fades into view. SAM and EILEEN get married in an outdoor wedding officiated by MILDRED BAKER. DEAN is the best man and MIRACLE brings a basket with rings down the aisle. Hunters are gathered for the small ceremony, everyone cheering as SAM kisses EILEEN. Music fades as the reception comes into view. SAM and EILEEN slow dance to Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion as DEAN sits on a side table sipping a beer. He is beaming at his brother despite the music choice with his feet up on a chair. DEAN finishes the beer standing up and fading through the crowd. He approaches the Impala opening the trunk. A trench coat sits clean in the back corner. DEAN hesitates, staring at the coat. He grips the trunk’s edge tight, eyes closed. He looks like he is about to pray before he opens his eyes and grabs another crate of alcohol and closes the trunk heading back to the wedding. The scene fades from the view of BABY with DEAN walking back to the party to join the others and getting pulled to the dance floor. 

## ACT II 

##### Scene opens on EILEEN and SAM scanning their computers as DEAN walks in with a beer, nodding to another pair of hunters as they walk past him with books in hand. DEAN takes a seat at the table across from SAM and EILEEN. 

#### DEAN 

You got anything?

#### EILEEN (nods and turns the computer around to a string of home invasions and kidnappings) 

We might need back up on this one.

##### The three of them pull up to the neighborhood in two cars. DEAN steps out of BABY with JODY and CLAIRE. SAM and EILEEN get out of their car in FBI uniforms. 

#### DEAN (addressing the group) 

Alright, you two (he gestures to SAM and EILEEN) head the scene of the crime see if you pick up anything interesting. JODY you see if you can get access to the coroner’s office. And Claire, you and I are going to pay a visit to the local fall festival. 

#### CLAIRE (crossing her arms and glaring at DEAN)

Why can’t I go with Jody?

#### DEAN (waving his hands in the air)

Fine take dead bodies over funnel cake, see if I care. (he points a finger at her), but if this is dingo ate your baby crazy people, you’ll wish you would’ve come to the fair with me. 

#### CLAIRE (sighing and throwing up her hands)

Fine, but we are getting cotton candy as well. 

##### DEAN grins and the group splits up as the camera watches them spread out from above. SAM and EILEEN walk up to the scene of the crime flashing their badges to a cop as SAM addresses her. 

#### SAM 

Singer and Gamble, FBI. 

#### COP (confused)

FEDs do home invasions now?

#### EILEEN

Only when necessary. 

#### SAM 

Something weird over the wire, one of the bodies, its blood was drained?

#### COP

Oh yeah, throat torn out, the whole nine. Some kind of cannibal crap. 

#### EILEEN 

What about the kids?

#### COP (shaking her head)

Taken.

#### SAM 

What about the mom?

#### COP

They left her, but they ripped out her tongue.

#### EILEEN

Any idea what they look like?

#### COP (opening up file)

Kinda, she drew this. 

##### COP flips to a drawing of a mask that SAM seems to recognize, ominous music playing. It is a skull with an exaggerated smile. 

#### COP #2 

Hey sarge, you got a second?

#### COP

Excuse me. 

##### COP starts to leave. 

#### SAM 

Sure, thanks for your time. 

##### He turns to EILEEN as she glances up at him, he signs. 

#### SAM 

I recognize that drawing. 

##### He gestures and they leave the crime scene as SAM pulls a phone out of his pocket. 

##### Open on them all siting at a picnic table at the fall festival as SAM pulls out their dad’s journal. DEAN wipes funnel cake from his fingers. 

#### SAM (opening the journal and sliding it into the middle of the table)

In ’86 dad was working a string of kidnappings along Route 77. 

#### DEAN 

I remember that (he gestures to his face) that creepy mask thing. (he taps the drawing in the journal that matches) 

##### EILEEN opens a map showing a highlighted route as SAM talks through the towns. 

#### SAM (tapping the map at each city)

Akron, Canton, East Sparta. 

#### DEAN (snaps his fingers, reading the journal)

Kids were taking, adults that weren’t drained – 

#### SAM 

Their tongues were ripped out. 

#### DEAN (hums snapping his fingers to look around the table)

You know what this is? 

##### He pauses, meeting SAM’s gaze. 

#### DEAN 

Mimes. 

##### SAM’s face falls as CLAIRE snickers, JODY sighing. 

#### DEAN 

Evil mimes. 

#### JODY 

Or vampires. 

#### DEAN (more excited) 

Vamp mimes. Son of a bitch. 

#### EILEEN 

If it is the same nest and they follow the same pattern. They will go after Canton next. 

#### CLAIRE (slides the journal from DEANs grasp as he mouths vamp mimes again)

This says they target families that are living outside of town in isolated areas with kids between the ages of 5 and 10.

##### CLAIRE pauses looking up from the book. 

#### CLAIRE 

So how do we find where they will target next? 

##### The group looks at JODY. 

##### Scene opens on a house front after dark. A dark van pulls up the long drive with three people inside, all wearing the masks from the drawing. The van pulls to a stop in front of the house as they step out. They wear all black with skull masks and machetes in hand. They look at each other once they step around the car and nod. The first vamp takes one step up the stairs staring towards the camera before their head is cut off with a grunt. As their body falls, the camera pans to DEAN watching it slide past him. The other vamp darts forward toward DEAN as one tries to sprint back to the car. EILEEN takes off the head of the one that was running to the car. The last pausing before getting to DEAN. 

#### CLAIRE 

Hey!

##### They turn and CLAIRE shoots it in the knee. JODY steps around her with a hand on her shoulder as SAM comes from off screen, gun to the vamp’s head and shoots directly into the camera. 

##### The vamp wakes up as DEAN pulls the mask from his head, a bullet wound in his skull. SAM and DEAN stare at the vamp as CLAIRE stands behind it with a machete, JODY in front with EILEEN holding a gun. Vamp groans in pain as JODY smiles at it. 

#### JODY 

Rise and shine, we’ve got questions. 

#### VAMP (rolling neck and groaning)

What’d you hit me with?

#### DEAN 

Damn it speaks. 

##### He steps back, looking to JODY. 

#### DEAN 

Not a mime, still evil though. 

#### SAM (trying not to roll his eyes)

It was a bullet. 

#### EILEEN 

Soaked in Dead Man’s blood.

##### VAMP nods as JODY stands tall and crosses her arms. 

#### JODY 

Those two kids you took a few nights ago. Where are they?

##### VAMP laughs. The group smiling. <.h5>

#### DEAN (leaning in with a smirk)

You should really tell her. 

#### VAMP 

And if I do?

#### CLAIRE (resting the machete blade tip on the VAMP’s shoulder)

I make this quick. 

#### DEAN (humming)

See this isn’t a you walk out of here kind of a situation. 

#### JODY 

You tell us quick and my daughter here will end this fast. You take too long and you –

##### She opens a pocket knife. 

#### JODY 

You get this. 

#### EILEEN 

Where you will feel every moment of it, inch by inch as we saw through your head. 

#### JODY (nodding) 

And if those kids are dead. 

#### DEAN (menacing, whispering into the vampire’s ear)

I’ll use a spoon. 

#### VAMP (nervous, breaks down)

They’re - they’re not dead. They are with the nest. We take a harvest. Every few years take a couple of kids. Raise them up, feed them right, juice ‘em. We don’t do fast food. 

#### JODY 

Alright where are they?

##### Group rolls up in two cars to an old abandon looking barn house. It’s dark outside and the wind is blowing. 

#### SAM 

Is this the place?

#### DEAN 

Dark, creepy, something out of Wes Craven’s erotic fantasy? Yeah it’s 100% the place. 

##### DEAN opens the Impala truck where the trench coat still sits in the back. He lifts the flap to the weapons propping them open as he hands a machete to CLAIRE and JODY. JODY filling her gun as well with bullets. DEAN opens a box of throwing stars with a grin as SAM and EILEEN join them with their own machetes. DEAN flashing the throwing star in the moonlight with glee to show CLAIRE as she reaches for one. 

#### DEAN (pleading)

Come on, one time. 

#### SAM 

No. 

#### DEAN 

Why not?

#### JODY, SAM, and EILEEN 

No. 

#### DEAN (mimicking throwing one)

But we could – 

##### Everyone frowns, CLAIRE sides hers back into the box, as DEAN chuck’s his in and toss the box back in the trunk. 

#### DEAN 

Fine. 

##### He gestures JODY and CLAIRE. 

#### DEAN 

You two head around the other side see if there are any sulking around. Sam, Eileen and I will go in through the front. Primary focus is the kids, alright?

##### Everyone nods as they split up and head into the barn. 

##### The brothers and EILEEN walk in through the front of the barn, slow and tentative with machetes raised. There are no vampires in plain sight but as they walk past doors and windows, skull masks pop into view watching them. Deep into the barn they hear a creak and DEAN gingerly approaches a side door. He unlatches it and two small boys, pale, and scared stand huddled together. 

#### DEAN (to the boys) 

Hey boys, okay come on. Stay by us and we’re going to keep you safe, come on. 

##### The boys follow them out, the trio turning to see four vampires blocking the front exit.

#### SAM (pushing the boys to EILEEN as she protects them)

Go, go, run!

##### EILEEN ushers the boys to a side exit as SAM tosses her the keys and the three of them leave SAM and DEAN to face the vampires. DEAN nods as he takes in the vampires. 

#### DEAN 

Okay. 

##### The brothers march forward to fight the group of vampires dodging first swings and landing blows as building music plays in background. SAM manages to behead one of his attackers and disarm the other before he is picked up and thrown by the largest vampire. DEAN blocks an oncoming attack and swings wide to decapitate one vampire. He blocks a punch and disarms the remaining one attacking him as the camera flashes to SAM getting knocked out. The largest vampire joins the remaining one and together they pin DEAN. DEAN struggles against their hold unable to break free as they hold him up between them, DEAN taking deep breaths. SAM starts to stir in the periphery as a new vampire in a leather jacket and no mask walks up to DEAN. 

#### DEAN (looks confused at her)

I know you….Jenny. 

##### Flashbacks play of earlier season fights. 

#### DEAN (laughing)

Son of a bitch. 

#### JENNY(smiling)

Hi Dean. 

##### DEAN notices SAM needs more time, he stalls. 

#### DEAN

Well look at you. Haha (shakes his head to look at other two) You know we tried to kill each other back in the day. Yeah. This is so weird. It’s like running into somebody from your high school, but like the one you don’t want to see. Well you look fine. A little dead, but fine. 

#### JENNY 

Thanks. 

#### DEAN 

So what are you like the big boss or something?

#### JENNY (shaking head)

No. I just called dibs. 

##### JENNY flashes her fangs as DEAN flinches. SAM cuts off JENNY’s head. One vampire drops DEAN’s arm to face SAM as DEAN punches the other in in the balls. The brothers face of their individual vampires DEAN without a weapon as he is thrown through the frame. A sharp edge of rebar sticking out from the wall flashes into view, near lung height. SAM decapitates his opponent as DEAN runs towards his and gets tackled right back into the nail, it pierces his back. DEAN clearly in pain pushes against the face of the vampire, struggling as SAM turns to see him. SAM decapitates the remaining vampire in the room. DEAN is struggling to breath, it sounds wet and heavy as SAM looks around the room, not yet realizing what happened. 

#### SAM (glancing back at DEAN)

Alright. Let’s get everybody. 

#### DEAN (with his back still up against the post, voice heavy)

Sam. 

##### SAM looks up from putting his machete away. DEAN touching his chest where the nail would be if it had gone through. 

#### DEAN (weakly) 

I don’t…(grunts) I don’t think I’m going anywhere. 

#### SAM (confused)

What? What are you talking about?

#### DEAN (eyes closed and in pain, gestures to back) 

There – there’s something in my back. (Exhales)

##### Pan to SAM’s concerned face as DEAN grunts, struggling to speak and breathe. 

#### DEAN (struggling, weakly)

It feels like something went right through me. 

##### SAM steps forward to reach around and feel DEAN’s wound. DEAN grunts in pain as SAM’S hand comes away with blood. SAM stares at his head in disbelief as DEAN shakes his head, sighing. 

#### DEAN (screams)

Gah!

##### DEAN continues to struggle to breathe as SAM tries to find a solution. 

#### SAM

Alright, hold on. Okay. I got you. 

##### SAM tries to pull DEAN from wall and DEAN stops him. 

#### DEAN (panicked, eyes closing)

No, no, no, no, no. Don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t move me, don’t move me. It feels like this things holding me together right now. 

##### DEAN’s eyes are open as he coughs, gasping. SAM’s eyes are frantic, scared. 

#### DEAN (leaning back, gasping)

Just, just give me a minute.

#### SAM (scanning DEAN)

Yeah. Um, alright I’ll call for help. Maybe Jody or Claire will have picked up something from Alex. 

##### SAM turns to leave and DEAN stops him. 

#### DEAN 

Sam, Sammy, Sam.

##### SAM stops and turns back. 

#### DEAN (pleading)

Stay, stay with me. I need you to stay with me please?

#### SAM 

Okay. Yeah. 

##### He gets closer to DEAN. 

#### DEAN (resolved)

Okay. (exhales in pain) Okay. Uh. Right. Alright listen to me (looks at SAM). Um. You get those boys and everyone else back to safety, alright?

##### Camera pans to SAM who is clearly shaken and struggling to process as he starts to grow panicked, stepping closer. 

#### SAM (he gestures to them both)

We are going to get them to safety. 

#### DEAN (shaking his head)

No. 

##### Camera pans to see both brothers, DEAN with hand on his chest as he speaks, SAM is mourning and in disbelief. 

#### DEAN

We knew it was always going to end like this for me.

#### DEAN 

I mean look at us, saving people, hunting things, with our family. It’s what we do. 

#### SAM (distraught)

No stop. Just stop. 

#### DEAN 

It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s good. It’s time. We had one hell of a ride Sammy. 

#### SAM (refusing to give up)

I will find a way okay? I will find another way. 

#### DEAN 

No Sammy, no. (he inhales) No, no, no. Don’t bring me back this time. Okay? You know that always ends bad. 

#### SAM (quietly)

Dean? (Starting to cry) please. 

#### DEAN (starting to cry as well, struggling to breathe)

I’m – I’m fading pretty quick, so there’s a few things I need you to hear. 

##### DEAN reaches out for SAM to grasp his face and SAM steps into his embrace. 

#### DEAN

Let me look at you. 

##### Camera focuses in on DEAN who is smiling. 

#### DEAN

Yeah there he is. I’m so proud of you Sam. You know that. I’ve always looked up to you. 

##### Camera focuses back and forth between the brothers as SAM cries and DEAN tries to hold it together. 

#### DEAN 

Remember when we were kids and you were so damn smart. You never, you never took any of dad’s crap, I never knew how you did that. And you’re stronger than me (he taps SAM’s chest) You always have been. 

##### Both brothers are crying now. 

#### DEAN (in pain, looking down)

Hey did I ever tell you, did I ever tell you that night that I ca-came for you, you in school. You know when dad hadn’t come back from his hunting trip?

#### SAM (nodding, stuttering in tears)

Yeah the Woman in White.

#### DEAN

The Woman in White. That’s right. I must’ve stood outside your dorm for hours, because I didn’t know what you would say. I thought you’d tell me to get lost or get dead. And I didn’t know what I would’ve done if I didn’t have you, cause I was so scared. I was scared. Because when it all came down to it, before this, it was always you and me. It was always us. 

#### SAM (crying, pleading) 

Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me. I can’t do this alone. 

#### DEAN (flashing a sad smile)

Hey I’m not leaving you Sammy. I’m going to be with you (he taps SAMs heart) right here, every day. 

##### From outside the voices of CLAIRE and JODY call out for the brothers. 

#### DEAN 

You’re not alone Sammy, they’re coming. You can do this.

#### SAM

Well I don’t want to do this without you. 

#### DEAN (smiles weakly)

I will be there with you every day you are living. So you keep fighting Sammy, you always keep fighting, do you hear me?

##### SAM nods eyes closed as tears run down his face. 

#### DEAN 

I love you so much Sammy. My baby brother. 

##### The brothers are both crying as JODY and CLAIRE enter with bloody machete’s, both splattered in blood. JODY takes one look at the boys as DEAN winks at them as she sends CLAIRE running to find EILEEN. JODY takes a step forward and pauses, staring to cry. 

#### DEAN (looking up at the sky and back at SAM)

Wow I did not today was going to be the day. (he glances to JODY as she continues to cry) But it is. It is and that’s okay. 

##### CLAIRE and EILEEN come running back into the barn, stopping at JODY as she catches CLAIRE from running forward. The two women hold CLAIRE staring at the brothers. DEAN nods to them as he takes SAM’s face in his hands holding his gaze. 

#### DEAN 

I need you to promise me, promise me, that it’s okay. 

##### SAM tries to look away and DEAN holds him tight. 

#### DEAN 

I need you to tell me Sammy, tell me it’s okay. 

##### SAM shakes his head, he can’t, he doesn’t want to let go. 

#### DEAN

Please, tell me, tell me it’s okay to go Sammy. 

##### SAM sobs, shaking his head. 

#### DEAN

Please look at me.

##### SAM does, tears running down his face. 

#### DEAN

I need you to tell me it’s okay. That it’s okay that I go. 

##### SAM places his hand on DEAN’s, atop his brother’s heart and nods, crying. 

#### SAM

Dean, it’s okay. (He nods once more) You can go now.

##### Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin starts to play. DEAN’s face is at peace now as his hand drifts from SAM’s face to hold his hand on top of his chest. The brothers place their foreheads together as DEAN whispers. 

#### DEAN

Goodbye Sam.

##### The camera pans to their hands over DEAN’s chest. His hands fall away, only SAM holding on. 

##### SAM drops his hand from DEAN’s chest, crying as EILEEN walks forward to hold him in an embrace. SAM collapses into EILEEN’s arms as they both cry, she rubs soft circles on his back. JODY holds CLAIRE to her chest as they both sob, JODY whispering comforting words to CLAIRE. The camera zooms out from above, fading to black. 

##### It opens in a field on a sunny day. A soft breeze blows through the grass. A hunter’s pyre is built high with a body sitting wrapped on top. SAM hold’s EILEEN’s hand with a lighter in the other as he stares at DEAN’s body. MIRACLE is on a lease at CLAIRE’s side as KAIA has an arm around her shoulder. DONNA and JODY hold hands with their girls as they cry softly. CHARLIE and STEVIE stand behind SAM off to the side, BOBBY on the other side of EILEEN. GARTH and BESS hold the twins in bouncing them as GARTH cries. SAM looks down at DEAN’s lighter in his hand, running it over in his palm before he looks over at EILEEN. She nods gently. SAM flicks the lighter on and tosses in into the pyre. It catches fire, burning high, the fire encasing DEAN’s body as the smoke starts to rise into the sky. Everyone stays as the fire consumes the body. The camera drifts into the sky following the smoke. 

##### SAM walks around the bunker as everyone gathers after the funeral, music plays softly in the background as they sip beer, everyone touching SAM’s shoulder or hugging him as he moves through them. SAM pauses as he gets to DEAN’s room, smiling at everything inside. SAM takes a deep breath and closes the door, goes back to join the party. 

  
  


## ACT III

##### The camera opens again on the funeral, this time following the smoke rises higher and higher. Pans to DEAN in Heaven looking out over beautiful lush mountain ranges. 

#### DEAN (with a smile)

Well at least I made it to Heaven. 

#### BOBBY 

Yep.

##### DEAN looks over in joy and surprise to see original BOBBY sitting outside a bar on the porch. 

#### DEAN (confused)

What memory is this?

#### BOBBY (laughs)

It ain’t you idjit.

#### DEAN (frowning at him)

Yeah it is. (He steps towards Bobby) Cause the last I heard you, you were in Heaven’s lock up. 

##### DEAN walks onto the porch confused, taking in the surroundings. 

#### BOBBY 

Was and now I’m not. 

##### DEAN stares at BOBBY confused. 

#### BOBBY

That kid of yours, before he went wherever, made some changes here. Busted my ass out –

##### DEAN takes a seat next to BOBBY on the porch. 

#### BOBBY 

And then he, well he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain’t just reliving your golden oldies anymore. No, it’s what it always should’ve been. Everyone happy, everyone together. 

##### DEAN still visibly uncertain, continues to listen as BOBBY points to the horizon. 

#### BOBBY

Rufus lives about 5 miles that way, with Aretha, thought she’d have better taste.

##### DEAN raises his eyebrows in surprise and agreement. 

#### BOBBY 

And your mom and dad (he points) they got a place over yonder. 

##### DEAN stares off into the distance in excitement. 

#### BOBBY

It ain’t just Heaven, Dean. It’s the Heaven you deserve. Now we’ve been waiting for you (he opens a cooler and cracks a beer for Dean the one for himself) 

#### DEAN (beer in hand and still confused)

So Jack did all that?

#### BOBBY (with a knowing sigh)

Well Cas helped. 

##### DEAN’s gaze darts to BOBBY as BOBBY raises his eyebrows. DEAN swallows lost in thought with a happy smile. 

#### BOBBY 

It’s a big new world out there, you’ll see. 

##### DEAN shakes his head with a grin and takes a sip. He looks down at the label. 

#### DEAN 

Oh wow. This takes like the first drink I ever shared with my dad. 

#### BOBBY (smiling)

Quality stuff?

#### DEAN (shaking his head)

No it’s crap

##### BOBBY chuckles. 

#### DEAN (smiling deeply)

But it was fantastic. 

##### BOBBY hums looking out at the horizon. 

#### DEAN (licks is lips, clicking his tongue)

It’s almost perfect. 

##### BOBBY looks over at DEAN. 

#### BOBBY 

They’ll be along. Time up here…it’s, it’s different. You’ve got everything you could ever want or need or dream. So I guess the question is, what are you gonna do now Dean?

##### DEAN looks over at BOBBY, now uncertain, and hums. He glances into the driveway and BABY appears. DEAN smiles and looks over at BOBBY. 

#### DEAN

I think I’ll go for a drive. 

##### BOBBY smiles and raises a glass. 

#### BOBBY 

Have fun. 

##### DEAN sets down his beer and makes his way to BABY. His hand lingers over the trunk as he walks around, taking her in in the sun of Heaven. He smiles and cracks open the door, sliding into the driver’s seat to start her up. He sighs in contentment. 

#### DEAN

Hey baby. 

##### DEAN turns the car on as the music starts up. 

##### Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas plays 

#### DEAN (chuckling as he revs the engine)

Ah love this song. 

##### DEAN takes off driving down the road. 

##### Montage starts flashing back and forth between DEAN in Heaven and SAM back on Earth. 

##### We see SAM walking a toddler through the park with the name Dean embroidered on his overalls. SAM swings a smiling baby DEAN up into his arms as they wave together to EILEEN. EILEEN gestures for them to join everyone at the picnic table as GARTH wears a lace edged apron grilling steaks in the park as BESS shouts at SAM and CASTIEL to come eat. The group laughs as they sit down to eat the three boys at one end of the table, smiling and flinging food at each other. 

##### DEAN drives down a dirt road in Heaven singing along to Kansas at the top of his lungs, he pulls down a side road rolling up to a property. It’s a simple brick house with a fence in the yard. DEAN steps out unsure as the music continues to play in the background. DEAN stays at BABY until we glimpse MARY WINCHESTER through the window. She is inside laughing, hair down, and prodding JOHN WINCHESTER with a spoon. She pauses all of a sudden as if picking up on the change to look out the window. MARY drops the spoon and sprints from the kitchen as JOHN comes to look out the window. DEAN and MARY meet in the middle of the yard, crushing each other in an embrace as DEAN cries tears of joy. MARY pulls back to kiss his cheek and then wipe the tears away. JOHN stands in the door frame as DEAN and MARY look up, their arms interlaced. DEAN nods to his father as JOHN opens his arms. DEAN strolls into them and the men embrace. The three of them head inside as we see them sit down at the table to split a dessert, laugher echoes as DEAN never takes his hand out of MARY’s. 

##### SAM carries his son, who is maybe seven now, on his shoulders as EILEEN places bags in the trunk of the Impala. They are standing outside the bunker in Kansas staring at the door as Sam pulls keys from his pocket. An older CLAIRE and KAIA smile at SAM as he tosses them the keys to the bunker. CLAIRE gives him an understanding nod as she pulls him into a quick hug. SAM smiles as he takes DEAN from his shoulders to set him in the back of the Impala. SAM and EILEEN wave to the women as they drive off, glancing back in the review mirror. In the mirror, CLAIRE whistles as MIRACLE appears from the woods. CLAIRE smiles, jingling the keys as she pulls KAIA into a kiss, the two disappearing into the bunker. SAM smiles looking over at EILEEN as he takes her hand. The three of them pull up to a house in the suburbs with a Sold sign in the front yard. Tiny DEAN sprints into the house as EILEEN and SAM start unpacking bags. 

##### DEAN snorts, beer spewing from his nose as ELLEN HARVELLE frowns at him and throws a towel in his face. JO and ASH laugh along as they clink shot glasses and down tequila. The four of them play poker late into the night, laughing and sharing stories as ASH wins every round. JO walks DEAN out at the end of the night smiling as she pulls him into a hug clapping his back. DEAN chuckles, placing a kind kiss on the top of her head. They pull apart and wave good bye. SAM sits at the dining room table helping his son with homework, reading glasses on, as EILEEN hurries past. She places kisses on their heads, but SAM catches her hand to kiss her deeply as DEAN frowns as his parents in disgust. SAM stops looking at the papers for a moment to ask EILEEN a question. She nods hoisting the duffle bag over her shoulder and taping her side where SAM’s gun sits. He kisses her goodbye once more as she hurries out the door and SAM settles back in. DEAN and he continue to work on homework, smiling.

##### DEAN and CHARLIE are playing Star wars Battlefront in her house on the couch, eating sour candy as they stare intently at the screen. DEAN elbows CHARLIE as she frowns and elbows him back. They get progressively pushier until final CHARLIE jumps up shouting in joy. She starts dance around the room, rubbing it in his face as she points to the winning score. DEAN tosses the controller down, smiling as the gloating gets worse. CHARLIE pauses awkwardly as DORTHY comes walking in with another bag of chips. DORTHY bursts into laughter as she gestures for CHARLIE to continue. DEAN laughs as he takes the bag of chips from DORTHY. CHARLIE stops dancing to kiss her. DEAN looks down for a moment and then out the window into Heaven, his hand drifts to his shoulder. He snaps out of it as CHARLIE and DORTHY push him to the side, the three of them switching to Mario Kart. 

##### SAM is teaching DEAN how to drive as they take spins around an abandoned parking lot in BABY. SAM keeps reaching for the wheel and pumping a fake brake as DEAN smiles sheepishly at him. Eventually, DEAN gets the handle on it as they drive through the neighborhood back to the house. When they pull up, everyone is gathered in the front yard. Balloons and tables are out as everyone stands up to greet them. Happy 16th Birthday sign hangs above the door as DEAN steps out of BABY in surprise. SAM claps him on the shoulder as he smiles down at DEAN. They step into the embrace of their friends. 

##### DEAN drives once more down a dirt road in Heaven, Carry on Wayward Son, fading towards the end. DEAN pulls to a stop on a bridge that overlooks a flowing river. Sun shines in the sky as he takes a deep breath and parks BABY. DEAN steps out of the Impala and walks around to the trunk. He pops the trunk and reaches inside. DEAN slowly pulls a trench coat from the back, holding it tight. DEAN closes the trunk as he wraps the trench coat around his hands and leans against BABY, looking up at the sky.

#### DEAN

Hey Cas. I know…I know you can hear me. 

##### DEAN swallows, biting his lip as he continues. 

#### DEAN (quiet, hesitant at first) 

Bobby said you helped make this place and Charlie said you’ve been by to visit. So, I guess what I’m asking…what I’m asking is, where have you been man?

##### DEAN scans the horizon with one open eye, hopeful, but no one shows. DEAN closes his eyes again. 

#### DEAN

You said that happiness wasn’t in the having, but in the being, in the saying - 

##### DEAN pauses taking a deep breath. 

#### DEAN 

So I’m saying it Cas…but, but I need you…I need you here. Okay? 

##### DEAN takes another deep breath, waiting, ready to continue if he has to. It is silent for a moment, a breeze drifting by as the river rushes. Then, there is a familiar whoosh of air and DEAN’s breath falters for a moment. 

#### CASTIEL 

Hello Dean. 

##### DEAN opens his eyes, fingers gripping the coat as he pushes up from BABY. 

##### CASTIEL stands at one end of the bridge, hands in pockets as he gives DEAN a soft smile. He doesn’t approach, he doesn’t get closer, and he just waits. DEAN takes a steadying breath stepping forward, slow, he pauses with a smile as he gestures to CASTIEL. 

#### DEAN 

So you - you’re back? You’re good? (He gestures behind him to where wings would sprout)

#### CASTIEL (grins with a nod)

If you mean, am I still an angel, then yes Dean, I am good. 

##### DEAN nods clicking his tongue as he takes another step forward towards CASTIEL. 

#### DEAN

You know when you…when we last spoke Cas, you caught me off guard – 

##### CASTIEL sighs with a weak smile. 

#### CASTIEL 

I knew this was a mistake. Goodbye Dean. 

#### DEAN (panicked, arm outstretched)

CAS wait! 

##### DEAN takes another step towards CASTIEL, the angel pausing. 

#### DEAN 

Dammit Cas. Look I’m bad at this alright. 

##### CASTIEL turns with a knowing nod, watching as DEAN slowly takes steps towards him across the bridge. 

#### DEAN

I just…I just wasn’t ready okay, to say goodbye, to see you go and when I watched you get taken…by…by the Empty, it…it made me realize some things. 

##### CASTIEL turns his head to the side, narrowing his eyes. 

#### DEAN

What, what I’m trying to say Cas - 

##### DEAN takes another step forward, CASTIEL standing less than a few feet away as DEAN meets his gaze. 

#### DEAN 

Is that I’m so sorry. And I need you. And I’d rather have you cursed, than not at all. And that you should never change. 

##### DEAN takes another step forward and puts a hand on CASTIEL’s shoulder, CASTIEL watching his face.

#### DEAN

The one thing you want…

##### DEAN nods, meeting CASTIEL’s gaze. 

#### DEAN 

You can have it. I’m yours. I love you. 

##### Bron-Y-Aur Stomp by Led Zeppelin plays CASTIEL’s smile is blinding as DEAN pulls him tight holding the angel as CASTIEL slowly embraces DEAN back, the two of them stand on the bridge alone, holding each other tight as the camera pulls up. When they pull back CASTIEL reaches out a hand to wipe DEAN’s cheek. The two press their foreheads together as CASTIEL holds DEAN’s face in his hands, the weight in DEAN’s shoulders fading away. The two hold each other as the camera fades up over Heaven. 

##### The song fades as the slow instrumental section of To Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra, Patrick Watson plays. SAM is now old and gray sitting in a hospital bed in his living room. He has an oxygen tube in his nose and monitors beep around him. EILEEN is off in the corner one hand on her mouth as she stares at SAM. He flashes her a weak smile as a late twenties something DEAN comes to sit on the edge of SAM’s bed. Camera flashes to an anti-possession tattoo on DEAN’s arm as he places his hand on SAM’s arm.

#### DEAN JR. 

Hey dad. 

##### SAM glances faintly down at their hands on his chest as DEAN nods. 

#### DEAN JR. 

Dad, it’s okay. You can go now.

##### SAM takes a shaky breath as he smiles and nods, placing his hand gingerly on top of his son’s, squeezing tight one last time. A tear falls down SAM’s face as he stares at his son. His eyes close as his head drifts to the side. Monitors start to beep. EILEEN walks forward and sits with her son as they stay by SAM’s side. The camera pans out to see photos of their family and friends over the years crowding the mantel. 

##### The music fades. 

##### Up in Heaven, DEAN sits with CASTIEL on the porch of their house. MARY and JOHN are shown through the window chatting with RUFUS and BOBBY as CHARLIE and DORTHY walk through the frame, food in hand. DEAN hold’s CASTIEL’s hand as they wait. DEAN glances to CASTIEL and CASTIEL smiles with a nod. DEAN scans the front yard, past where BABY is parked. SAM, the same age as when they last saw each other, walks up the driveway glancing around in wonder. DEAN pushes up from the swing striding out into the yard. SAM sees him and smiles, the brothers walk towards each other and embrace. 

#### DEAN 

Hey Sammy. 

#### SAM (warmly)

Dean. 

##### The brothers pull apart as a shout rings up from the house. CASTIEL comes to stand with them as DEAN drifts back, taking the angel’s hand. Everyone runs from the house, lifting up a cheer. As they crowd around SAM, they pull him into hugs and embrace. The camera pulls up, drifting out over the view of them together in Heaven. 

## THE END 


End file.
